


Boston Interlude: Sally

by HyperMint



Series: Summer Contacts [6]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Gen, Killing Curse, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally has already met a Vampire and a Werewolf. Then, a series of deaths in the park leads to meeting a Wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is before Sixth Year, where we meet Sally.
> 
> This is Teen because of the use of Avada Kedavra. I wasn't sure if I should put the Graphic Description warning, but it's the *Killing Curse*. 
> 
> Better safe than sorry, right?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human, NCIS or the Harry Potter world. It's just fun playing with them.

* * *

 

Sally Malik was quite fond of her two housemates.

Even when she was alive, she had a way of collecting the odd ones and that didn’t seem to change now that she was dead.

Josh, wonderful thing that he was, had OCD and other anxiety issues that made him socially awkward.

Aidan had something more in common with her and both she and Josh liked teasing him about his age.

Now, normally, none of these things would be the reason that she was fond of them.

Really, it was the fact that they were _housemates_ that she was fond of them.

Wolves and Vamps did not do housemates.

Not with each other.

They would be more inclined to kill each other than live together in peace and harmony.

So, the fact that one from each was willing to overlook their supernatural traits to try making this thing work was good for her, especially because them living in her house brought excitement that they were willing to share with her.

Some of which, of course, they could all do without.

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Aidan shook his head as he saw another article in the paper. “This is getting serious.”

“Yeah,” Sally huffed, leaning against the wall and really excited that she could do that. “You would think that whatever is making people die of fright in the park would be bad enough for more people to see it.”

“It says they died of a heart attack,” Josh corrected, perusing the article.

The string of heart attack victims had started a week ago and was apparently still going strong. Everyone was being careful to avoid the general area where most of the eight victims were found.

“How do they all die of heart attacks?” Sally wanted to know. “There is nothing in that park to make anyone die of a heart attack.”

“Well,” Josh shrugged. “All the blood was still there, which rules out Vampires, and no signs of large dog attacks, so it’s not Werewolves...”

“Unless there’s a herd of Ghosts running around,” Sally pointed out, “I still say that people are dying because something was bad enough to make them die of fright.”

“And there are still no witnesses?” Aidan looked thoughtful.

Josh looked again. “Nope. I’ll have to dig the others out of the recycle, but I’m sure there’s no victims in this case yet. We didn’t get the bodies,” he added, “so I can’t tell if they had a pre-existing heart condition or not. Some don’t look old enough.”

“Ergo, ‘died of fright’,” Sally concluded. The victims were scattered across the age groups. They probably did have a pre-existing condition that hadn’t been caught by the cardiologists.

Aidan looked deep in thought as Sally finally tired of the conversation and moved Elsewhere – the place Josh had decided it was called when she disappeared into the general atmosphere and stayed there; Sally kind of liked it –, leaving the boys in the kitchen. “I don’t quite think it’s a heart attack…”

“Hm?” Josh looked up. “Why not?”

“Remember my friend Tony about a year ago?”

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded. “Nice guy. Is he in town?”

“I think I’m going to give him a call,” Aidan tapped his lips. “He used to be a cop and Bishop can use him to figure this out.”

“Well, if he can get away,” Josh shrugged. “Tell him to stop by and say hello. Haven’t heard much from you about what he’s been up to.”

“I will.”

* ** *


	3. Chapter 3

Sally huffed a sigh as she read about the latest victim in two days.

There was seriously something going on. She had half a mind to go over to the park and check into things.

She’d been getting better at moving outside the house, but she wasn’t sure if Ghosts could be affected by whatever it was giving people heart attacks. She headed up to the roof and twisted her mouth as she spied some of the trees in the distance.

“Should I?” she crossed her arms. “I know I’m dead already, but… Oh well. What could it hurt?”

She went back downstairs to tell Josh she was going out – after that one incident that happened at the hospital that had the Wolf in an OCD haze and Sally had been running around, only to get back an hour later to find half the house _sparkling_ enough to almost see an outline of herself in various surfaces (both Ghost and Vamp read up on OCD haze signs after Aidan had to knock Josh out to get him to stop) -, but couldn’t find him. He wouldn’t be in Aidan’s room, so he had to be in the bathroom.

Sally went back to the living room because she didn’t want to disturb him – unless he was in the shower where she couldn’t see him – and sighed.

Stretching, she paused as she heard the paper crinkling in the kitchen and smirked. Leave a mess…

“Sometimes, you just can’t help yourself, can you?” she teased, sauntering over to the source of the noise. She froze as she came to realize that it wasn’t _Josh_ in the kitchen, but a taller man with short brown hair.

Green eyes glanced up from the paper on the table as he smiled at her. “Hi, you must be Sally. I’m –”

She disappeared.

** **

‘Really,’ Josh huffed as he tidied the corner of Aidan’s room. ‘For someone who works for the Navy, Tony is ridiculously messy.’

“You know he used magic to do that, right?” Aidan deadpanned from the bed.

“That’s even worse! He should be ashamed of himself, the way everything’s all crooked.”

Aidan rolled his eyes. He didn’t mind the mess, having visited Tony’s room at the Institute many times over the years, and you could even say he was fond of it in his own way, but this was nothing compared to the Second Year Easter Incident that Sparky accidentally started.

In her defense, though, the teachers really should’ve cleaned up the Charms classroom knowing that young, curious students wouldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

Including people like Aidan who didn’t know any better.

He flinched as he remembered neon pink splattered _everywhere_ – and thanking Merlin that that jolted her out of that phase – as Josh continued to tsk over the state of Tony’s sleeping area for the weekend.

Aidan took a drink of tea – which really did taste nice when he got a chance – and almost spat it back out when Sally suddenly appeared.

“Josh! Aidan! There’s a strange man in our kitchen!” she near shrieked. “Why is there a strange man in our kitchen?”

“Oh, we were looking for you,” Josh shrugged. “You must have been on the roof.”

“But who is he?”

“An old friend of Aidan’s,” Josh explained.

“Oh, he’s a Vampire? Didn’t look like one when I saw him,” Sally frowned. “Wait, is he going to hurt you because of being a Wolf? Because I will not tolerate that in this house. Or, you know, ever.”

Tony chose that moment to tumble into the room, puffing as he tried to catch his breath.

“Sally, Tony,” Aidan gestured at each other. “Tony, Sally.”

“Yeah,” Tony panted. “I know. She disappeared before I could tell her.”

“Alright, let’s this out of the way right now,” Sally moved in front of Josh. “There will be no Vampire/Werewolf smack-down anywhere in this house, got it?”

“He’s not a Vampire,” Josh told her. “Or a Wolf.”

“Well, he has to be one of the two because he can see me,” she pointed out.

“Not necessarily,” he shook his head.

A noise drew their attention to Aidan as he pointed at Tony, wheezing in obvious mirth.

“Of _course_ I forgot he was a _Vampire_ ,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Damnit. Don’t pay him any mind,” he shook his head. “Sally, what they’re trying to say is that Magic is real and I can use it.”

She made a ‘pfft’ sound. “It is not.”

“I didn’t use to think so, either,” Josh told her. “But he does.”

“That’s actually why I asked him here,” Aidan managed to get his mirth under control, but his dark eyes still glittered with amusement. “The heart attack victims are victims of a Magical person gone rouge.”

“That’s not what we know for sure,” Tony pointed out. “I’m here to investigate the scene to make sure it is what you think it is.”

“How do you know it’s a Magic user?” Josh wanted to know, Sally falling silent as she realized that, yes, magic did exist and something serious was going on.

Tony and Aidan looked at each other.

“First, let me make something clear,” Tony sighed. “There are thousands of little charms and other spells that we can use in our day-to-day lives. Inevitably, there are the so-called ‘light’ spells and the so-called ‘dark’ spells. Magic is a weapon just like anything else. You can use it for good,” he summoned a herd of butterflies, “or you could use it for evil.” The butterflies turned to leaves, going black as they hit the ground. They vanished altogether under Josh and Sally’s wide eyes. “But there are three curses that you _do not_ use. One of them, Aidan thinks, is the cause of all these deaths.”

“What, it causes heart attacks?” Sally eyed him.

“No, it’s the Killing Curse,” he shook his head. “You typically know it’s being used because it’s a bright green light. But someone would have to see it to know for sure. I’ll be digging around in the park to look for evidence.”

“And the both of us are on the same half shift tomorrow,” Aidan reminded Josh. “Sunday, we’re off, so we could probably help Tony. I know you didn’t get to really see him use magic before.”

“I could actually use the help,” Tony agreed. “Sally would be invaluable since she’s already invisible to most others.”

“I’ve never helped in any kind of case investigation before,” Sally looked at Josh.

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“Just let me finish breakfast,” Tony told them.

“It’s lunch,” Sally pointed out.

“I was woken up out of a case-induced dead sleep,” he countered. “It’s breakfast.”

** * **

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sally wasn’t entirely sure what Tony was looking for, but he certainly knew what he was doing.

They were in the place that six of the now nine victims were in. Sally walked around as Tony waved his stick, er, wand around, muttering something under his breath.

‘Look for something out of place,’ she remembered him telling her. ‘Well, I don’t exactly know what that would be…’

Tony was certain that Muggles – which were non-magic folk – were all the targets.

“Which is really a step back,” he had sighed, looking sad and maudlin.

“Would Muggles be a typical target?” Josh had wanted to know over toast smothered with jam.

“Tony is a member of the Wizarding world that likes Muggles,” Aidan had explained. “There are those who want Muggles either enslaved or dead.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Muggles are a lot smarter than a lot of Wizards would think,” Tony sighed. “But a majority of Wizards don’t like them.”

Sally could understand that, as she walked among the trees.

Magical people thought that they were superior and Muggles inferior. It was only logical to think that one would want to de-humanize the other.

Depressingly, it sounded a lot like her ancestors during the days of slavery.

“Well,” she called out a few minutes later. “I’m not getting anything over here.”

“Yeah, nothing here, either,” he nodded thoughtfully. “Let’s go check the other sites.”

It was almost sundown when they got back to the house.

“Nothing?” Josh frowned.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Tony shook his head. “I’ve set up some alarms to detect any Killing Curses after midnight. That’s when the victims are dying, right? I need to get to the scene quick, if I’m going to figure this out.”

“What happens after the alarms go off?” Josh wanted to know.

“Well, I’m going to get in touch with the Boston Agency branch and bring this to their attention once I get a look at this person. After that, it’s just a matter of setting the park up to prevent the curse being cast. Schools do it all the time, but it won’t take as long for a place like this.”

“Are you going to stay and buffer?” Aidan wanted to know. “I know I’m going to be alright, but Josh…”

“What _about_ Josh?” Sally demanded, protective feathers ruffled.

“Thing is,” Tony heaved a sigh. “Wolves aren’t exactly welcome in my world. They’re seen as monsters who have no mind. Now, I can’t say it would work with a Muggle Wolf, but there is a potion that has been developed for Wolves. It allows them to keep some sort of conscious thought during the transformation. I know of one other Wolf and he’s just the nicest guy. Needs a kind of backbone, but he’s still scary when he wants to be. Everyone calls him Moony, after his three best friends… That’s not important. What is important is that, yes, I will be the intermediary so no one gets any ideas about making Josh sick or something.”

“Doesn’t sound good on that end, either,” Josh smiled wryly.

“We’ll make due. Now, I think I’m going to call it a night. The spells will alert me and they could go off at any time. I also need more sleep, so…”

“Do you need me to make anything?” Josh wanted to know, ever the host.

“Nah. I’m making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” he shrugged. “Personally, I’m more tired than I am hungry.”

“‘Making a sandwich’?” Sally raised a brow. It wasn’t until she looked in the kitchen that she grinned. “Oh, with magic,” she pointed at the knife spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread before going for the jelly.

“I spent a lot of energy lately,” he lifted a shoulder. “I need the sleep.”

“Why can’t you just work for the MNP again?” Aidan wanted to know.

Tony just gave him a dark look before heading upstairs, his glass of water and sandwich marching after him.

* ** *

Sally hung out Elsewhere for a few hours the next day as the boys went to the hospital for their shift.

Tony really did sleep like the dead, but he needed the sleep.

He got up when the other two returned after lunch.

“So,” Josh drank his coffee at the table. “What’s on the agenda?”

Tony paused shoveling fries into his mouth to tell him that they were going to the park tonight.

“There’s no pattern to the killings,” Aidan frowned, leaning against the fridge. “How can you be sure something’s happening tonight?”

“Don’t know,” he shrugged. “But it’ll give me a context to operate in.”

Sally shrugged at Josh. “I think it’s a cop thing,” she mused.

They spent the rest of the day filling Tony in on their housemate experience since two thirds of them saw him last.

Eventually, the time was right and the four headed to the park.

“That’s really neat,” Sally smiled at the little ball of light as it illuminated the path before them.

“All the lighting charms in the world and you chose that one?” Aidan huffed a laugh. This all reminded him of Tony’s school days, when he would end up getting dragged into at least one of their adventures around the grounds. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one, since Tony’s Third Year was a highly capable Wizard able to handle himself and his First Year plus one, two, then three as the years went on.

“It’s one of the very first charms my cousin taught me, I’ll have you know,” Tony sniffed. “Sentimental value.”

“Well, it’s a nice charm to have,” Sally assured. “So, where to first?”

Tony looked at his watch to be sure. “It’s a little after midnight. I’ve set up some alarms at all the places where victims have been found, so we’ll just keep an eye on anyone who might be in the park at the right time.”

There were three places in all, so Josh and Aidan headed for the two closest to each other as Tony and Sally headed for the apparent favorite spot some distance away. Sally could go between the three more easily and did so for about an hour.

Nothing really happened until about three in the morning.

It had been quiet so far, with some people heading through the ‘safe’ parts of the park, but none had lingered.

Sally was visiting with Josh when they noticed a hooded figure passing their hiding place.

“That’s not suspicious,” Sally softly voiced to Josh, keeping in mind that their suspect could hear them.

“It might not be our person,” Josh whispered back. “Go tell Tony we might have someone.”

She left him and went to Tony, who nodded.

“Did you get a general look at them?” he asked.

“Their hoodie was a dark color, but I wouldn’t think it just black. They were about so high and they were headed either here or to Aidan. I was going to check over there, next.”

“Okay. Make it quick.”

She headed over to Aidan just in time to watch a middle aged man pass by the spot Aidan had chosen.

“He’s going over to either Josh or Tony,” Aidan snuck along the trail after him. They met up with Josh a few minutes later.

“To Tony, then,” Sally told them. The friends silently made their way toward the Italian’s spot, but they froze when they realized that Tony was directly behind the guy they followed and whoever he was meeting with. She bit her lip before deciding to join Tony, who was near a bush that she could hide behind.

They were closer to the pair than Josh and Aidan, who took refuge on either side of the path further down where there was more cover.

They were close enough to hear, though they had to listen really carefully.

“Do you have it?” the man said. Sally looked up at Tony, but he had his eyes closed and head tilted to listen.

“Yes,” a male voice answered. He handed something over and Sally peeked through the leaves as the other smiled slightly as he took whatever it was and nodded.

“Very good,” he nodded. “Same time next week?”

“Next week,” he agreed.

Wait. That’s it?

Sally huffed to herself as the man turned to leave. It couldn’t be a drug thing, so it could be money or something non-drug being exchanged. The money handed to the hooded guy was probably wired in or something. Maybe it was a favor instead? Blackmail?

She shrugged when Tony caught her eye.

‘Go to Josh,’ he mouthed to her. She nodded and disappeared from the bush to appear next to the Wolf, careful to keep covered.

Not a moment too soon, either.

Both startled violently as the area was suddenly bathed in a sickly green light. Sally felt a wave of energy wash over her and she literally almost felt sick at the hatred that it left in its wake. Without meaning to, she ended up back at the house, shaking slightly.

Imagine what that would have felt like up close.

About fifteen minutes later, Josh and Aidan stumbled through the door, the Wolf shaking almost as badly.

“What – what the _hell_ was that?” he sputtered, letting Aidan push him onto the couch before running for the tea.

“Where’s Tony?” Sally wanted to know.

He materialized in the corner a few minutes later. “Leprechaun gold,” he growled. “That’s what this guy is luring Muggles with.”

“Are you sure?” Aidan stuck his head out of the kitchen.

“Yeah. The coin disappeared in my hand. I need to get to the Boston office first thing in the morning to report this.”

“Disappearing gold?” Sally shook her head. “That would certainly get someone’s attention.”

“He’s luring Muggles with promises of gold,” Aidan sighed. “Any idea why?”

“Well, my guess is that he’s justifying it,” Tony scrubbed a hand through his hair. “To show that Muggles are greedy and that Magic is far superior. Whoever it is obviously doesn’t know anything about greed. It spans across the classes on either side of the line.”

“Wizards get greedy, too, huh?” Sally nodded. Made sense.

“But what the hell was that back there?” Josh demanded to know.

“The dark side of magic,” Tony slumped onto the couch as Aidan went back to the tea. “When you cast it, you lose something.”

“When you see it, too,” Josh shuddered.

Sally understood.

Tony could do magic with a simple thought. Evidently, there was also the possibility of _killing_ with a single thought, too.

“I’m sorry you two had to see that,” Tony rubbed his eyes. “But I needed to see it so that I can show those at the Boston office.” He went on to explain about memories and Pensieves.

“Well, if it gets this Magic loony tune off the streets,” she shrugged. “I guess it’s okay.” But it would take a while before either she or Josh forgot this.

** *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Be on the lookout for the rest of Sixth Year and the deleted scene, "Very Special NCIS Liaison Sally Malik".

In the end, it was all rather anti-climactic.

Tony filed a report and someone recognized the wand as belonging to this extremist who they had been keeping an eye on for a few weeks since he got to Boston.

A group of Agents then went to the man’s house to confront him.

Tony was eating a late lunch in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door of the house.

“Oh, I’ll get it,” he waved Josh back to his seat and headed for the door, Sally and Aidan waiting in the living room. Tony opened the door to see a brown haired wizard who looked apologetic.

“Do you mind if I come in?” he asked politely.

“Sure,” he stepped aside and closed the door behind the other, before leading him to where his friends were. “Are you the guy who’s looking into this park killer?”

“Yes, about that,” he looked around for a moment before turning back to him. “We dispatched Agents to his residence and… well, I think it’s not going to continue any longer. Evidently, a member of a Muggle gang mistook him for a member of a rival gang and shot him from behind. It was point blank and fatal.”

“Oh, good,” Josh sighed. “Well, not good that he was evidently a victim of gang violence, but… you know.”

“Yes,” he gave a nod. “We’re looking into a number of things concerning his activities and he certainly won’t be returning as a spirit, but we wanted to thank you for bringing this to our attention to begin with. I am sorry that it ended the way it did, but even you can’t deny that that is something that happens on occasion.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. He held a hand out. “Thanks for your help in this as I turn everything over to you guys.”

“And you can be sure that we will take care of it,” they shook hands. The Agent gave a nod to each of the housemates before leaving and the four of them were left staring at each other.

“Well, now what?” Sally looked around.

“It was certainly fun while it lasted,” Aidan lifted a shoulder.

“I’m just glad nothing else happened,” Tony sighed. “Aidan, if you want, I could ward the house for you like we talked about.”

“That would be great,” he nodded. “Thanks.”

“I guess that’s that,” Josh nodded once.

“Yeah, I’m just glad that was taken care of,” Tony smiled slightly as he looked at them. “So, what do you all do around here for fun?”

** *

The rest of the day was split between showing him around town and letting him ward the house against any magical entrances – setting alarms up that would tell him when the house was under attack.

“It’s mostly for Josh, anyway,” Tony told them their last night together.

“What? Why me?” he frowned.

“Well, there are Wizards in the city that don’t take well to Wolves. Trust me on this, you want wards.”

“Yeah,” Sally smiled at her furry friend. “Aidan can kick their asses with no problem and I don’t have to worry. You, I’m afraid, are the only one who could get hurt, because you’re too nice.”

He sputtered at that, but couldn’t find anything to contradict her.

Tony grinned at them. “Plus, it’s for my peace of mind. I like you guys and don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Aw, we like you, too,” Sally smiled widely.

“One day, you’ll have to visit,” he told her. “The office, I mean. I don’t mean to offend, but it seems like you get restless kind of quick.”

“I think I will visit,” she mused. “It’ll get me out of the house, anyway.”

She didn’t mind having a Wizard for a friend. Not really.

As the boys greeted the night playing card games, Sally had to smile.

A Wizard, a Vampire and a Werewolf in the living room of a Ghost.

Normal was overrated.

 * **


End file.
